Love You Like A Sister
by shopaholic90
Summary: Written book-style. Blair and Serena get into another fight, but Blair has no intention of making up with her again. Was that Serena's last chance? Will they end up getting over it ... AGAIN? Read and find out!


Love You Like A Sister!

Blair Waldorf had no intention whatsoever of actually _helping_ her mother plan out one of her friends' birthday parties. She had been dragged (against her will, may she add) by Eleanor to help her pick out patterns and table trinkets at Barneys.

"How about this, dear?" Her mother asked lazily as a store assistant held up two patterns. One was lime green with yellow daisies sprinkled around messily, and the other was a rosy pink with white stripes.

Um, ew much?

"I don't know." Blair said with an edge. "I don't know party fabrics, mom! I leave those to our decorator – Speaking of, why _can't_ Estelle do it?"

"She's on holiday in Bermuda." Her mother replied distractedly, examining the green one. "I rather like this one! It's very Spring-y, don't you think so?"

"Whatever." Blair hoisted her pale mint Marc Jacobs Selma Flap bag up to the crook of her arm looked around impatiently. She wanted to get out. "Mom, I'm supposed to meet Serena in 15 minutes." She lied.

"Oh? Why? It's 12:30 on a Saturday!"

"It's a lunch date. I have to go. You call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, dear. Just make sure you get back by – "

But Blair had already disappeared as quickly as the words left her mouth.

Serena flicked her sheer blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked down Madison Avenue. She looked at her gleaming Tommy Hilfiger watch and saw that it was only noon. Noon. No wonder she was so _bored_. She desperately wanted to hang out and have some Venve Cliquot at an awesome party, but it was too early … even she would admit that. She sighed and swung her arms as the momentum would allow her when she felt a vibration erupt from within her bag. She continued walking but slowed down to pull out her LG flip cell. Not even bothering to check who was calling, she opened it and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at Jackson Hole in five." Blair's clear-cut tone rang in her ear.

"Sure!"

She closed her phone and put it back in her bag, a smile spreading across her face. That was just what she needed! A caffeine boost to boost up her day!

Blair clicked her pale green (to match her bag) Manolo Blahnik ballet flats impatiently as she looked out the window. Where _was_ Serena? It had been fifteen minutes already! Pissed off and intolerant, she stood up to leave when the blonde came crashing in. Her hair was in her face and her face was flushed a deep magenta. But even though she was supposed to look like a mess, she still looked irresistible. Stupid Serena.

"Hey!" She said, arriving at Blair's table. "Where are you going? I'm here!"

"Just in time." Blair said, unimpressed, and took her seat again. "Where were you?"

"Decided to run halfway through … it's really fun! Dodging the people in the busy streets of Manhattan! You should try it sometime!"

No thanks.

"Would you like to order?" A friendly looking waiter asked after approaching them. Serena smiled up at him. He was cute! Clear blue eyes, brown tousled hair … and a great smile!

"I'll have a tall cappuccino." She said.

"Okay. And the pretty brunette to my left?"

"Just an espresso. Thank you." Blair said dismissively.

Serena sat back, slightly stunned. It wasn't that she neglected Blair's beauty - she was very pretty. But Serena was so used to being the one referred to, as 'pretty' when the two were out, she didn't like experiencing times when it was the opposite.

Blair held up her hand to the light to inspect her nails. They had been painted a pearly blue by the newest beauty salon near Park. She wasn't unaware of the fact that Serena's ego had been bruised ever so slightly by the simple compliment the waiter had made. But she didn't feel like comforting her and saying things like, "Oh, he didn't mean it. We both know he thinks _you're_ a lot prettier!" _Really_ not her kind of thing. And anyways, she felt slightly cocky by being the one the cute guy found attractive. She wanted to bask, not worry over Serena's selfish problems.


End file.
